1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved therapeutic exercise apparatus wherein the same is directed to enhance flexibility and exercise of a knee joint subsequent to surgery. The organization permits the selective bending of an injured knee in particularly those patients provided with knee replacements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various therapeutic and convalescent type apparatus is provided in the prior art to assist patients subsequent to surgery and/or injury relative to discrete portions of the human anatomy. Prior art examples may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,454 to Rogers wherein a portable manually operatable knee exerciser permits selective flexure of a knee relative to a thigh, wherein the organization is strapped to a thigh portion and a lever is pivoted relative to the thigh portion to permit flexure of the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,852 to Genovese, et al. provides a passive motion device wherein one of a plurality of legs are mounted within the organization that are driven by a drive mechanism to effect flexure of knee joint portions of the individual's legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,121 to Brooks provides a knee exercising device wherein a pivot member is positioned rearwardly of an ankle and pivoted to effect movement of the ankle relative to an individual's thigh.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,899 to Farris, et al. provides a carriage to mount an individual's leg therewithin and effect flexure of the leg relative to a thigh portion of the individual utilizing an electric drive motor to effect relative motion of the carriage.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved exerciser apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in therapeutic exercise of a knee joint subsequent to surgery and/or injury and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.